Alone
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: Hiccup and Valka leave Berk for more exploring; leaving Astrid to watch over the village while they are gone. Four days when Hiccup and Valka said they would be coming back, they don't. Astrid goes off and tried to find them. Ending up Alone.


The snow fell from the cloudy skies that hovered over the village Berk. Everyone seemed to be closer after the new chief was chosen. A girl walked towards the house that belonged to the new chief of Berk. Her blonde hair was braided to the side, her red shirt was covered with fur, her skirt covered the black leggings that kept her warm in this cold air. Astrid needed to see him before he left; gently she knocked on the door.

"Hiccup, are you up?" She asked from outside the door.

She waited for him to answer. Hiccup heard a knocking on the door. He was practically ready to go, and he had been planning to tell Astrid goodbye, but it looked like she made it to him first. He was just nervous to answer it now, even though she knew that she was standing in the cold. He needed to do this, but he didn't want to leave at the same time. He was still getting used to his responsibilities as chief. Astrid was his fiancee, and he had to push back the wedding another year because of all of this work. His peg leg began hurting him again, but it was pain that he was used to.

"Hiccup?" She calls again, hearing a small noise coming from the side of the house, "Oh, hello Toothless."

Hiccup took a deep breath in, telling himself that he could do this.

"One minute, Astrid." Says Hiccup, he placed his helmet down on the table next to a bunch of papers, and there was a crash as he dropped some things.

Astrid giggled a little before she picked up the things that fell from outside the house. The door opened as she walked in, seeing Hiccup in his leather armor. She glanced at the baskets full of food and clothing. She dropped the items on the ground.

"Going somewhere?" She asks.

"Yeah, me and my mom are gonna go do some more mapping of the area." He replies.

"I see . . ." She glanced at him again, her voice sounding distraught that he didn't tell her sooner about this, "A-are you sure you guy want to leave today?" A storm is heading this way."

"We'll probably wait until it blows, but we may as well pack." Hiccup shrugs, sounding unsure about what the plan was.

"Okay." She pauses, as she began picking up the items and setting them down in their proper places, "Would you like some help?"

"Sure." Hiccup answered, "I have a favor to ask you anyway."

"Oh?" She asks as she walked towards him to help pack.

"I want you to take care of the village while I'm gone." He answers, scratching the back of his head.

"T-take care of the . . ." She began realizing what he was asking her to do, she didn't feel comfortable doing this job without him there, "Take care of the village? You know I couldn't do it, Hiccup . . . But . . ."

"Of course you can." He smiled at her reassuringly, "You're better at it than I am, Astrid."

"I am?" She asks before shaking her head, "In my opinion, you are the most amazing chief that Berk has had; next to your father."

"I'm an awful chief." Says Hiccup, "I'm never around. I can't even wrap my head around all of this work!"

She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thanks." He nods, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I hope I am. I just can't leave the village unattended."

"Understandable." She replies.

"And honestly, if anyone can do it, it's you."

Astrid was still unsure that she could keep the village from disaster, but she had confidence in herself now; all thanks to Hiccup.

"I'll do my best."

He smiled brighter.

"And in sure it will be exceptional, Astrid."

She smiled for a minute before she frowned and pulled him closer, tightening her grip on his belt, fearing that the dragon trappers would come back for revenge, and will cause mischief.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"It will be fine. Don't worry." He hugged her back, feeling her body trembling a little, "We're not doing anything too dangerous."

She nodded her head before letting him go, she glanced into his green eyes.

"Don't worry." Hiccup paused, "I promise we'll be fine. No one can beat my mom."

"Alright." She says backing away a little.

"Well it looks like I'm almost packed." He laughed slightly.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Hiccup." She smiled back.

Hiccup opened the door and walked outside. Astrid slowly followed after him, noticing that he didn't want to leave but had no choice.

"So I'll just go over what you'll need to do as acting chief while the storm blows through."

"Okay."

He led her back inside to a desk, which was covered in papers. Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup grabbed his helmet and held on it in his hands.

"Paperwork?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah . . . And notes." Hiccup pauses, "Lots and lots of notes."

"Oh, I can see the notes now." She says.

"Here I'll make you a list." He sat down and began working on a list of things she needed to do while he and Valka were gone.

"Oh okay."

"Okay, so pretty much you just walk around and solve everyone's problems for them."

"Sounds like fun." She giggles a little bit before stopping her laughter; her fear returned to her. It was like Hiccup was talking like he was gonna die or something; she grabbed his hand, "Hiccup, just be careful alright?"

"I promise I will be." He pauses as he glanced at her, "No need to worry, milady."

"Okay." She leans to his level and kisses his right cheek, standing up straight.

"I'm sure you'll do great." He smiled a little, as he stood up from his seat.

"You'll do better on your trip." She says before she kissed him.

Hiccup kissed her back, hugging her tightly. She pulled away and hugged him back.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Astrid." He pauses, "Promise me that you'll be safe as well."

"I promise." She replies.

"Good." He smiled at her before he kissed her head, "I'll head out now."

He went and grabbed his baskets and hauled them outside next to Toothless. Astrid followed behind him. She saw that Valka was out there waiting for him to arrive. He was attaching the baskets to Valka's dragon.

"Hello Astrid," Valka stops, smiling at her, "thank you for agreeing to watch over Berk for Hiccup."

"Oh, I am happy that I can help." She pauses, "I am sure you two will have a great trip. Now that the storm has passed over."

"Yes." She holds onto the rope, "Nice seeing you again. We will see you in four days."

"Okay."

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back, placing his helmet on his head. Astrid smiled before they were up in the air on their dragons; Astrid began waving her hand. She took a deep breath in and watched them fly away before they were out of sight. She glanced down at the empty house, she walked inside and glanced at the list of things she had to do in the four days that they are gone.

_List of things to do: _

_1. Read over the notes I have for the meeting with Gobber  
>2. Take care of those who need help<br>3. Watch out for the on coming ice storms  
>4. Have Ruffnut and Tuffnut clean the stables<br>5. Do whatever you need to do Astrid  
>6. Never let your fear show<br>7. I love you _

Astrid thought that the list was kind of strange, but it kept her calm.

"Okay, notes . . ."

She scrambled through the papers on the table before finding them and read.


End file.
